


Late

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: Keith and Aiden Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith comes home in the early morning knowing he's supposed to be home by ten. What happens when his cousin finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during last year's BET awards. It was so freaking random. I have no idea how it got in my head bit it did inspire a series with these two characters. Most of them were written on my IPod.

Keith yawned as he walked into his room. His mom was going to kill him in the morning for coming home so late. He wasn't really worried about her though. He was more worried about his cousin. But, lucky him, his cousin had to stay at his school dorm to study for finals. As he crashed onto his bed, he smiled. He could have a peaceful night's sleep. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the endless darkness behind his eyelids.  
\-------------------------------------  
Keith groaned as he opened his eyes. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to return to the paradise that was his dreams. He attempted to turn over, but he couldn't move. He snapped his eyes open and looked around. He was no longer in his room. His hands were chained together to the wall. He jumped when he heard footsteps.  
"I see you're finally awake," a voice said. Keith started to shake. He knew that voice anywhere.  
"W-What the hell, Aiden?!" Keith said trying to sound angry. Aiden just laughed.  
"Oh, stop the angry act. Your shaking gives you away. Besides, you knew this was coming." Aiden walked closer to Keith. Keith was terrified. He thought he could get away with coming home late. He thought wrong.  
"Now,now, no need to worry. There won't be any noticeable marks this time. However, it depends on where you were." Aiden lifted up Keith's chin so their eyes could meet. Terrified green stared at seemingly heartless black.  
"Well, are you gonna tell me where you were so late at night?" Keith remained quiet. He was too scared to say. Aiden yanked Keith's hair making him yelp.  
"I was ambushed! I was at the park playing my keyboard and some guys from school ambushed me. I ran away and hid at the abandoned warehouse. I'm sorry..." Keith whimpered. Aiden let go of Keith's hair.  
"How long have you been treated that way?"  
"....Two months...." Aiden sighed.  
"Keith, you should have told me sooner. Now I have to punish you for two things." He gave a sadistic smirk as he caressed Keith's cheek. He then slapped him. Keith groaned in pain.  
"You're supposed to tell me when you're being bullied at school. You basically allowed them to touch what is mine. Not only that, but you also came home super late when you know I want you home by 9:59 or call me to come get you when you're going to be late. You walked in here at 2:30 in the morning. Not good." Aiden kicked Keith in the chest causing him to gasp for air. He ripped Keith's shirt off and ran his hand over his his chest.  
"You're such a little whore. You wanted those kids to hurt you didn't you?" Keith stayed quiet. Aiden yanked his hair again. Keith whimpered.  
"You know you are my property and no one is allowed to touch you, but me. Yet, you decided to be defiant and let others touch you. You know I don't like to share my toys." Aiden let go of Keith's hair and walked to the bed. He came back with a whip.  
"I believe you, my toy, need to be fixed." Aiden started to lash the whip on Keith. Keith screamed in pain. Aiden shook his head.  
"Now,now, no screaming. You'll wake your mother. Aiden stopped whipping Keith for a moment and went back to the bed. He came back with a gag and a remote. He placed the remote in his back pocket and gagged Keith's mouth. He grabbed the whip again and continued to lash out. Keith continued to scream, yet the screams were muffled by the gag. He soon lost how long he was being punished by the whip. He had to at least be two hours. His eyes started to droop. He was so tired. Just before he passed out, his eyes widened due to the jolt he felt inside of him.  
"Stay awake. This would mean nothing if you fell asleep," Aiden said. Keith looked up and saw h holding the remote in stead of the whip. Aiden tilted his head in curiosity.  
"Hmm, I wonder how high you can last." Aiden turned the dial on the remote and watched Keith jump to the higher setting of vibrations. Keith was shaking again. When did Aiden-  
"If you're wondering how I put the vibrator, I put it in while you were asleep. You sleep like the dead. You didn't even move once I put it all the way in. How about we jump to the sixth setting?" Aiden did as he said. Keith groaned in pain and pleasure. He couldn't help himself. Aiden made the vibrator go to its maximum setting and watched. Keith was screaming again. The pain mixed in with the pleasure was just unbearable. He looked down and noticed how aroused he was. Aiden then threw the remote into the wall. The remote broke making the vibrator go into overdrive. Keith was screaming louder than ever. He wanted release.  
"Don't even think about cumming yet." Aiden yanked the gag off and crashed their lips together. Keith moaned into the kiss. When they separated, Aiden went to Keith's neck and nibbled on it. Keith was panting. He gasped when Aiden bit him hard enough to draw blood. Aiden let go after he licked up a few drops of blood. He forced Keith to his knees as he undid his pants. Keith stared at Aiden's arousal.  
"Suck. You better not cum before I do." Keith slowly nodded and did as he was ordered to do. He took as much of Aiden's length as he could, but that wasn't good enough. Aiden thrust his whole length in causing Keith to slightly choke. Keith sucked hard. He wanted/needed to please Aiden as much as he could, no matter how tired he was. Aiden started to continuously thrust in Keith's mouth. Keith moved his body a little and moaned as the vibrator hit that special spot. He was so close to release.  
"That's it. Take my cock like a good slut." Aiden was panting as well. He was so close. He tossed his head back and finally came in Keith's mouth. Keith groaned as the bitter white substance went down his throat. He was still trying to hold his release.  
"That's right. Drink it all. I will reward you if you do." Keith continued to drink. Aiden soon removed his softened length from his mouth.  
"Good boy, now here's your reward." Aiden knelt down to Keith's level and stuck his hands in Keith's pants. He jerked Keith off. Keith moaned. With the vibrations and Aiden's hand, he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed as he came. Aiden smirked as he let go of Keith's cock. He removed the vibrator and threw it on the floor. He then unchained Keith. He watched as Keith fell to the floor exhausted. He smirked.  
"I hope you learned your lesson." Keith watched as Aiden walked away. His vision started to blur. He was then welcomed be never ending darkness.  
\-------------------------------------  
Keith was playing his keyboard in the park once again. People stopped by once in awhile to comment on his music. He humbly thanked them and continued playing. Then, his bullies arrived. He stopped playing and looked down in fear.  
"I thought I told you I never want to see you again," one of them said. Keith stayed silent. Said bully grabbed his shirt.  
"I'm talking to you, freak."  
"I'd but him down if I were you," a voice said. The bully turned around and saw Aiden standing behind him.  
"Stay out of this. This is none of your business." Aiden laughed.  
"Actually, it is my business. That's my cousin you have there."  
"Oh, so you want a pounding too huh?"  
"Now, I'd watch what you say. You don't want to end up like your friends do you?" The bully looked to find his friends on the floor unconscious. Two buff men were beside them. The bully's eyes widened. He stared at Aiden.  
"Let him go. Now." The bully followed through and let go of Keith.  
"Now, if I hear Keith tell me he's being bullied by you and your friends again, you'll end up worse than your friends, understand?" The bully nodded. Aiden signaled him to leave and he ran. Keith looked up at his cousin.  
"Pack up your keyboard and lets go." Keith nodded and followed his orders. He followed Aiden to his car and got in. He sat in the back with him. The two men sat in the front. When they drive off, Keith was still tense. He relaxed when he felt a gentle hand run through his hair. He leaned into the feeling.  
"Thank you," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.  
"Anything for you."


End file.
